movie_spoof_filmsfandomcom-20200215-history
The Secret of NIMH (TheLastDisneyToon Style)
TheLastDisneyToon's Movie-Spoof of "The Secret of NIMH" Cast * Mrs. Brisby - Kitty (Danger Rangers) * Jeremy - Little Bear (Little Bear) * Justin - Gumball (The Amazing World of Gumball) * Jenner - Ripto (Spyro 2: Ripto's Rage) * Mr. Ages - Grandpa Lou (Rugrats) * Auntie Shrew - Granny (Looney Tunes) * Sullivan - Hyp (The Land Before Time III: The Time of the Great Giving) * Nicodemus - Ignitus (Spyro the Dragon) * Martin Brisby - Boots (Chip n' Dale: The Rescue Rangers) * The Great Owl - Shining Armor (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) * Farmer Paul Fitzgibbons - Baloo (The Jungle Book - Talespin) * Mrs Beth Fitzgibbons -Rebecca (Talespin) * Billy Fitzgibbons - Kit Cloudkicker (Talespin) (Programs) *Fraps *Adobe Premiere Elements 9 *After Effects CS4 *Adobe Photoshop *LSMaker *WavePad *Bandicam *Trainz 2004 *Trainz 2006 *Trainz 2009 *Trainz 2010 *Trainz 2012 *Trainz: A New Era *Microsoft Train Simulator *Speakonia *Cepstral *Loquendo TTS 6.5.5 *Loquendo TTS 7 Director *TextAloud *GIMP 2.8 *Sony Vegas Pro 11 *TGATool2 *CrazyTalk *Lightwave 3D *Blender *Unity *Stop Motion Animator *Vision Lab Studio *Traction 2 *Premiere Pro *MMD *Camstasia *Adobe Premiere Pro *Gimp *Chameleon *Artoonix *GameMaker *Trainz Paint Shed *MSTS Paint Shed *Windows Live Movie Maker *Windows Movie Maker *Sketchup *Hitfilm 4 Express *Audacity *Source Film Maker *GMod *Screenomatic *Camtasia *Filmora *IVONA *Acapela *NeoSpeech *and more (Sound Effects) *ray2_sfx.zip *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Voices *Cartoon Sound Effects *Train Sound Effects *Car Sound Effects *Explosion Sound Effects *Goofy Yell *Goofy Yodel *Thunder Sound Effects *Sword Sound Effects *Mario Sound Effects *Sonic Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Rayman 1 Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *FXHome.com Sword Sounds *FXHome.com Sword Battle Sounds *Train and Rolling Stock Sound Effects *Vehicle Sound Effects *Rayman Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Cartoon Sound Effects *Animal Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *Ray2_FX.zip *Tugboat Sound Effects *Boat Sound Effects *Rayman 3 Sound Effects *Rayman Origins Sound Effects *Rayman Legends Sound Effects (on http://www.angelfire.com/wa2/dogg/sounds.htm) *breathe.wav https://www.dropbox.com/s/j7wrqkuaq6kfqg3/Wilhelm%20Scream.wav http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/Allumages/ *enemy_saber_on.mp3 *saberon.mp3 *saberonquick.mp3 http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/Eteignages/ *enemy_saber_off.mp3 *saberoff.mp3 *saberoffquick.mp3 http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/Blocages/ *saberblock1.mp3 *saberblock2.mp3 *saberblock3.mp3 *saberblock4.mp3 *saberblock5.mp3 *saberblock6.mp3 *saberblock7.mp3 *saberblock8.mp3 *saberblock9.mp3 http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/Contacts/Autres%20sabres/ *saberbounce1.mp3 *saberbounce2.mp3 *saberbounce3.mp3 http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/ *saberhitwall1.mp3 *saberhitwall2.mp3 *saberhitwall3.mp3 *bounce1.mp3 *bounce2.mp3 *bounce3.mp3 *saber_catch.mp3 http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/Wooonnnnssss/ *saberhum1.wav *saberhum2.wav *saberhum3.wav *saberhum4.wav *saberhum5.wav *saberhup1.mp3 *saberhup2.mp3 *saberhup3.mp3 *saberhup4.mp3 *saberhup5.mp3 *saberhup6.mp3 *saberhup7.mp3 *saberhup8.mp3 *saberhup9.mp3 Trivia * Hyp will be carrying a green lightsaber and a light blue lightsaber throughout the entire movie, and since his green lightsaber will carry the saberonquick.mp3, saberhum5.wav, and saberoffquick.mp3 sound effects throughout the entire movie, he will throw his light blue lightsaber to Gumball, who will grab it, because the light blue lightsaber will carry the saberon.mp3, saberhum1.wav, and saberoff.mp3 sound effects throughout the entire movie. * Ripto will be carrying a red double lightsaber, that will have the enemy_saber_on.mp3, saberhum2.wav, saberhum3.wav, saberhum4.wav, and enemy_saber_off.mp3 sound effects. Category:TheLastDisneyToon Category:Movies Spoofs Category:The Secret of NIMH movie spoofs